The Ballad of Steve Rogers
by Wanderingidealism
Summary: A ballad written for a class assignment. The formatting and rhyme scheme sucks big time, but I really hope you enjoy it (because I wrote it running on hot chocolate/caffeine fumes at 10 am.the traditrional rhyme scheme of a medieval ballad is ABCB, but i suck so thbt. Contains enough angst to make all your pheelz bleed. Also, Peggy/Steve- because tragic romance.


The Ballad of Steve Rogers

_(I was assigned a in-class project today. I had to write a medieval folk ballad, using the same themes and a similar rhyme scheme. My thought Process went something like this;_

'_medieval folk ballads have some supernatural event or omen that takes event in the tale- Steve's serum is pretty supernatural."_

'_Medieval folk ballads have Tragic, sordid, and/or sensational subject matters. Steve's tale is pretty tragic.'_

'_Unfulfilled love- oh hell yeah he has that.'_

'_Sudden disaster- ell the plane was pretty fucking tragic and a sudden' (A.K.A- CRASH! BOOM!)_

_Revenge for a wrong doing- I guess punching Hitler in the face 200 times and then beating the shit out of the Red Skull could be considered revenge?"_

_There were other themes that I didn't add, but could have fit his life if you stretched it. The project fit him so well I wrote a ballad._

_About Captain America- nay, Steve Rogers-_

_For a class assignment._

_I need a life._

(I claim no ownership of the characters within. They are all of them the brainchildren of Marvel/Stan Lee)

The Ballad of Steve Rogers

In the Streets of Brooklyn, in 1943,

There in a dark, cold alley,

Lived a small man called Steve,

Small in stature but no man held a bigger heart than he.

There lived no man the braver,

Than Steve Rogers of Brooklyn,

Though he be small of limb and lung,

His heart was right; he'd stay and fight,

And from no danger he would run.

He was tiny and small,

Could hardly breathe at all,

But he hated bullies more than he loved his own skin,

And his heart was the biggest of all.

His heart was the biggest of all.

Steve wished to fight o'er the sea,

Where bullies butchered men,

'twas only right, he join the fight,

In a war that had taken all the men.

So he signed five times, though denied e'ery time,

He kept trying to join again and again,

His luck seemed down, his friends all war-bound,

And he to be stuck in the homeland.

Until one night, heaven's light,

Seemed to shine down on him from above,

A strange old man, with a brilliant plan,

Admired his heart and courage.

He took dear Steve to a camp far away,

To test his skills and his heart.

Steve passed the test and proved bolder than the rest,

Though he be small and stringy,

His heart was right, he was to join the fight,

Though not before great sacrifice.

And so with Fair Peggy, he rode toward destiny

To a lab shiny and hidden,

When asked why he did it, if he'd turn and relive it,

He'd reply "Only for country and kin."

Oh how he screamed, in pain, in need,

And the lights grew ever dimmer,

But he refused to stop, screamed, "O can handle it!"

And all the while fair Peggy cringed.

When Steve emerged he had changed,

His body had become his heart,

No longer stringy, no longer skinny,

He had muscles bold enough to represent his lion heart.

The kind doctor was there, his plans fulfilled,

To have created such a brave, kind knight,

His joy was short lived, as a bullet rained down,

And killed him quicker than a knife.

It killed him quicker than a knife.

Brave Steve gave chase,

Caught the murderer with haste,

Though the battle proved pointless in the end-

The doctor was dead, his first believer, who put the plans into his head,

And Good Steve was forced to play the dancing fool,

To men in suits who used him like a tool.

Danced for men who used him like a tool.

Until one day he met up again,

With Fair Peggy Carter, who bore news of his friend,

Who so long ago went to war,

Friend Bucky was gone- captured or worse,

Dead in HYDRA's arms.

Oh Dead in HYDRA's Arms

So Steve went boldly with no regard,

To stupid men in suits or the orders of the general and guard,

He flew far behind the bully's lines,

And into the base he swiftly climbed,

Unarmed into the base he swiftly climbed.

Brave Steve Broke them free, all four hundred,

Leading them out with a fervor,

No braver man lived than he, who fought only with a shield,

And had the hearts of man firmly on his side.

The hearts of man on his side.

Se he and his men,

Bucky, Jim, Dum- Dum, Falsworth, Gabriel, And Dernier,

Formed a group dedicated to destroy,

Every base they could find, liberated all, left no man behind,

And let no bully of HYDRA past their sight.

They left No Bully of HYDRA in their sight.

And Peggy she watched, she loved him with all her heart,

Believed in Steve 'till the end.

He was more than her captain, more than America,

And to her far more than a friend.

When Bold Bucky fell,

And things went to hell,

Our brave Captain Rogers could not break,

He fought on hard, though he felt that his valiant, steadfast heart,

Was finally beginning to break.

His men and he came to a final stand,

Into a mountain pass fully guarded,

They fought hard, left many scarred,

Though none more so than fair Peggy.

Brave Steve went on to end the fight,

To vanquish the red skull with all of good's might,

In a final battle of red versus blue,

He faced the demon with his life on the line.

Brave Steve had won the battle,

But his journey was at an end,

The plane was headed toward Brooklyn,

And should it arrive everyone would be dead.

So he made a single decision,

Though his heart was slowly cracking,

The once scrawny young man from Brooklyn,

Angled the plane toward the churning sea.

And he spoke to fair Peggy last,

His voice held no shake and would not crack,

He told her to wait, and reschedule their date,

She told him Saturday, the Stork club, at eight.

And many a tear was shed,

Their hero was surely dead,

Steve crashed the plane, the monster created by Good's bane,

And left poor Peggy partner-less.

Though good had triumphed evil,

And shortly after the war was won,

There could be no man worthy enough to replace him,

Beloved Steve Rogers left many holes in many hearts.

He gave up his life for his country,

He gave up his life for his friends,

He gave up his life to stop the world's bullies,

There can be no other as good as this man.

And the world continued turning,

And life began anew,

But for his men there was sorrow, Steve would never see tomorrow,

Brave Steve was dead in the end.

In the streets of Brooklyn, 2012,

In an alley cold and dark,

There lived a man bolder than any other,

With a strong and beating heart.

They thought him dead in the end.

Seventy years had flown by quick,

Yet he was alive though lost,

And now brave Steve Rogers stands alone in the end,

Forever alone in the end.


End file.
